Aqua Magna
Aqua Magna was one of the moons of Bara Magna. It was originally part of the larger planet Spherus Magna before The Shattering. History Prime Reality ]] Aqua Magna was once part of the larger world of Spherus Magna. However, Energized Protodermis at its core caused the planet to fragment into three large pieces: Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna. Aqua Magna assumed an orbit around Bara Magna, the largest fragment. Any Agori or Glatorian who happened to be on the island fragment on the time were drowned in the disaster, and it is unlikely that any survived. The Great Spirit robot known as Mata Nui crashed there when Makuta Teridax infected him with a virus. The island of Mata Nui was generated by an automated system on Mata Nui's face designed to camouflage his body, and Voya Nui came into being when it punctured the shell of Mata Nui's armor during the Great Cataclysm and rose to the surface of the planet. Over the next thousand years, the robot lay in the water of Aqua Magna, Mata Nui's health slowly deteriorating. When he died, Makuta Teridax, who had engineered Mata Nui's coma, entered the core processor which housed Mata Nui's mind. After the Toa Mahri destroyed the stone cord connecting Voya Nui to Mahri Nui, Voya Nui fell back down into the Matoran Universe. The Great Spirit was returned from the dead by Toa Matoro, and the internal mechanisms were reactivated by the Kanohi Ignika. As the robot awoke, Teridax's mind was put in the place of Mata Nui's. The island of Mata Nui was destroyed when the Great Spirit reawakened. Teridax used the robot's power to trap the spirit of Mata Nui inside the Mask of Life and jettison it from the robot body out into space to prevent Mata Nui from arising against him. Once he had gained full control of the robot's systems, he departed to Bara Magna to crush Mata Nui once and for all. However, Teridax was defeated, and Mata Nui merged Aqua Magna and the other fragments of Spherus Magna into a new planet. Gigas Magna storyline Sometime after the Shattering, a species of organic beings, driven from their original home, discovered the planet and, noting its similarity to their original home. They landed massive spaceships on the planet's oceans, which served as their homes, and ensued a peaceful life there. After the reformation of Spherus Magna, their ships, which were strong enough to survive the collision of the planets, remained in the core of the planet, not interested in the activities of the beings above, who were at the time forming the Galactic Republic. HT Adventures During the Great Cataclysm, large amounts of the seabed were raised up to the surface, which created several islands. Altronia Continuity During the period between the Shattering and the Great Cataclysm, an underwater volcano erupted sufficiently to produce a new landmass, which the Jardel race inhabited and called Rakatu. When the Great Spirit Robot fell from the sky and landed in Aqua Magna's ocean, it destroyed the island of Rakatu in the process, along with almost all of its inhabitants. Landscape In the prime reality, Aqua Magna had no landmasses, save Voya Nui and Mata Nui, though Mata Nui was destroyed and Voya Nui sank back into the Matoran Universe. However, many fanon islands exist on this world. A map of these may be seen below. You may click on an island to be transported to its respective article on this wiki. Image:Aqua Magna Map.png| rect 668 187 684 208 Vakam rect 243 448 355 529 Gruissiono circle 152 550 51 Takua Nui rect 73 312 204 361 Comic Land rect 4 231 99 295 Forthore rect 274 234 300 260 Coska Nui rect 264 162 358 230 Kiel rect 246 261 345 372 Bio-Land circle 411 272 45 Laksuj-Konom rect 410 15 464 199 Yudia Nui rect 510 8 611 116 Mata Nui rect 523 333 559 434 Voya Nui rect 646 70 730 146 Gatris Nui rect 523 450 579 537 Kikina rect 632 476 704 534 Southern Islands rect 673 344 764 422 Makua Lysuf rect 814 205 911 390 Rimac rect 652 263 712 326 Canada Land rect 560 250 638 360 Oejina rect 740 38 767 104 Nui Marsh rect 780 58 902 187 Iuo Nui rect 230 399 256 422 Firehead's Island rect 766 441 916 560 Alzanaar rect 639 134 652 147 Higged Isle rect 633 116 644 133 Hikaz desc none Known inhabitants * The Jardel species (Formerly) Trivia *It is sometimes known as Wai Whetuao', which means "Water Planet" in Maori. Category:Planets Category:Aqua Magna